


Penelope Garcia, The Goddess of Love

by Asexual_Bean



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kisses? Possible, Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, Matchmaker Penelope, OOC? Probably, Part 1 is Moreid, Part 2 is Prenreau, Part 3 is Hotchssi, Yes I made up 2 of those ship names, mlm, possible angst, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Bean/pseuds/Asexual_Bean
Summary: Penelope is sick of her best friends dancing around each other, so one by one she gets them together...This is my first fic on here, so it’s going to be somewhat awkward.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey!!! Welcome to my first ao3 fic~ Prologue (sort of) shall be posted later.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope confronting her hopelessly infatuated friends.

It was infuriating, watching her friends. Derek, with his heart eyes and small smiles reserved for Spencer. Emily, sweet, awkward Emily and her hopeless- and unnoticed- attempts at flirting with dear, oblivious JJ. And Aaron. Aaron was the absolute worst. Say he's talking to Penelope. They'll be talking about something and, oop, there goes David, walking by with a hum, and Aaron turns to stone. Stares after Dave, sometimes he'll lick his lips (gross).  
Well, Penelope is sick of her love-sick friends and she's going to do something about it. First, she has to confirm she's correct.

...

Baby Girl: heyyyy chocolate thunder

_Hot Chocolate:_ what's up, sweet girl

Baby Girl: you are hopelessly in love with our boy wonder, correct?  
**Read: 5:13**

_Hot Chocolate:_ ... no

Baby Girl: aww :) ur in denial

_Hot Chocolate:_ i am not > :(

Baby Girl: ok, thanks handsome~

_Hot Chocolate:_ wait baby girl  
_Hot Chocolate:_ penelope pls  
_Hot Chocolate:_ :c

...

Penny ;p: em em em em

_Em:_ oh hey penelope

Penny ;p: on a scale of 1-100 how gay are you for jennifer?

_Em:_ oh 1000000000

Penny ;p: that was easy  
Penny ;p: thx em <3333

_Em:_ np ig???

...

Penelope Garcia: hey aaron

_Aaron Hotchner:_ 1\. Please, call me hotch. making me uncomfy. 2. what do you want  
**Read: 5:25**  
_Aaron Hotchner:_ penelope?

Penelope Garcia: i'm sorry, scared me. you said /uncomfy/  
Penelope Garcia: anways, i'm warning you now to not lie, i just need confirmation  
Penelope Garcia: u like dave right? david rossi.

_Aaron Hotchner:_ I know who dave is, and I guess you could say that.  
_Aaron Hotchner:_ Why did you need confirmation?

Penelope Garcia: don't worry about it, pal

_Aaron Hotchner:_ oh god don't call me pal. Either Hotch or nothing, Penelope.

Penelope Garcia: ohmygodokimsosorryokbye!!!

...

Penelope put her phone down and smiled to herself. She will get her hopelessly in love friends together if it's the last thing she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might be wondering, why didn't she check with jj, spencer, and david, too? because, 1. i might be a little lazy ;P 2. mama penelope knows


	3. Mission Moreid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gets the dorky boys to go on a date

Penelope: Heyy boy wonder :p

 _Boy Wonder:_ Hello, Garcia, how can I help you?

Penelope: how far on you're coolness scale would I be if I got you a date with derek? ;p

 _Boy Wonder:_ your*  
_Boy Wonder:_ Also, you would be at infinity.

Penelope: :) Hold YOUR breath, Spencer, you are about to get a handsome date ;))

 _Boy Wonder:_ Wow you are a Goddess if you can pull this off.

...

Penelope chuckled and called Derek.

"Hey, darling girl, what's up?"

"Spencer Reid, my good sir." Penelope hummed, running her fingers through her hair. "I think you should ask our scrawny genius on a date~" The line was quiet except for slight sputtering from Derek's end.

"I'm sorry, what? Baby girl, I told you I... I don't like him." Derek moved around on his end, probably pacing.

"Derek, I drink and I know things. You have these really obvious heart eyes when you're around him, you have this really soft smile that used to be reserved for girls at frat parties. You call him _pretty boy_ , Derek."

"I call you baby girl, Penelope, it doesn't mean shit."

"Der, are you afraid?" There was a shuttering sigh on his end.

"Penelope, you know my history with guys. My only father figure molested me, there was the guys from senior year."

"Yes, Derek, but this is Spence. He would never be able to do that to you, he adores you!"

"That doesn't change my experiences, Penelope."

"Please, consider it?"

"I'll talk to you about it at Fresno's, ok?"

"But won't everyone be there?"

"Please."

"Ok." Derek hung up and I sighed. This is going to take work.

...

"Hey, kids!"

"We're not much younger than you, Fresno!" Derek laughed.

"40 years is a big difference, Morgan." Fresno led them to a booth big enough for the 7 of them. "Same things as usual?" There was a resounding yes. Fresno left and the group got to talking.

"So, I may or may not have gotten us tickets to see Godzilla, King of Monsters." JJ hummed, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, JJ, that's so much money." Emily laughed, leaning against the table. "I'll pay you back." There was a few more confirmations, except for Spencer, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Pretty boy, you alright?" Spencer snapped out of his daze and looked at Derek.

"Yeah, yeah, just, uh, hungry." He smiled a bit and picked at the table. "Missed breakfast."

The group chatted about classes and ate their food when Derek kicked Penelope under the table. Penelope looked up and Derek jerked his head to the window. Penelope cleared her throat and declared they'd be back and they exited. Derek stopped out of sight from the others and turned to Penelope, biting his lip. "Penelope, you were right." Derek whispered, running his fingers over his head. "Baby girl, I'm in bad. I'm nervous. What if...?"

Penelope fished into her bag and pulled out her phone, showing Derek her and Spencer's conversation. "Derek, baby, he likes you. He got _flustered_ when you asked him if he was alright." Penelope put a hand on his shoulder. "He's going to say yes, hot stuff." Derek seemed to accept this and shuffled his feet.

"When... When should I ask..?"

Penelope gasped. "After the movie!" Derek blinked and smiled a bit.

"Here's to hoping, right?" They went back inside as the food arrived and Emily wiggled her eyebrows at Penelope.

"Sneaking off with Derek, huh?" Penelope smacked Emily's arm playfully with a grin.

"Shut _up_ , Emily!" She hissed, sticking her tongue out and digging into her food.

... Spoilers for the New Godzilla Movie ...

JJ rubbed at her eyes, grinning at Emily's concern. "Oh, when the mom died was so sad!" She laughed, shaking the tears off her fingers. Emily giggled and rubbed JJ's arm.

"She's a fictional character, JJ."

"But she had a family!" JJ wailed and dramatically fell onto Aaron. "Hotch, cure my sadness!" Aaron stared at her for a minute before smiling and sticking his tongue out slightly. JJ giggled and moved, latching onto Emily instead. "I've been cured! We have to celebrate!" Emily laughed but turned bright red. As the group laughed, Derek grabbed onto Spencer's hoodie, holding him back.

"Ack- hey, Derek!" Spencer grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "How can I help you?" Derek stared for a minute. Spencer looked so relaxed, his hair hanging in his face ever so slightly and he was wearing an over sized hoodie, _Derek's_ hoodie. Derek shook his head, smiling.

"Do you want to go to that new sushi place? It's called Eurasia." Spencer blinked and his grin turned to a small smile.

"Uh, sure, who else is coming, uh, JJ? Penelo-"

"I was, uh, thinking just you and me, pretty boy." Derek interrupted with a smile. Spencer stopped short and his grin returned.

"O-oh! I... Yeah... I'd be cool with that!"

"This Friday okay? I'll pick you up after your classes." Spencer nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah! That'd be great!"

...

Spence: JJ, EMILY I JUST GOT A DATE WITH /THE/ DEREK MORGAN

 _JJ:_ yo what explain???

 **Emily:** oh shit

Spence: he pulled me back while we were at the movies and asked me to go to a sushi restaurant

 _JJ:_ wait a sushi restaurant? can't you not use chopsticks

Spence: MINOR DETAILS, JJ  
Spence: I HAVE A DATE WITH A 10/10!!!!!!!

 **Emily:** 6/10*

Spence: :(((((

 _JJ:_ Em!! apologize >:(

Spence: :c

 **Emily:** okok i'm sorry >:c

Spence: ok i gotta go bye

...

Boy Wonder: HKGFSKHGF YOU ARE A GODDESS AND I LOVE YOU

 _Penelope:_ whoa spencer uses keysmashes??

Boy Wonder: I h a v e a d a t e w i t h a h o t a s s g u y ! ! !

 _Penelope:_ oh, ur welcome then!

Boy Wonder: help mentally prepare me??

 _Penelope:_ sure!!

**Boy Wonder is typing...**

_Penelope:_ damn u've been typing for a while ;p

Boy Wonder: what if I mess up. Like, we're eating and I started rambling about Star Wars or books or quotes, what if he gets bored, what if he ends up hating me, what if he finds out I'm ace and drops me because ik he was big on the frat girls, what if what if what if, penelope!! :c

 _Penelope:_ aww, spence :( 1. he adores when you ramble, he thinks it's cute 2. i don't think he can get bored with you 3. i doubt he can hate you :c 4. he would n o t drop you for being ace, he isn't like that 5. calm down, darling my darling. you're going to do great. dress up a bit, and let the date happen.

Boy Wonder: you're probably right. I'll try to stop worrying.

 _Penelope:_ damn right i'm right. you best update me, boy!! :p

Boy Wonder: yes ma'am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did I do? let me know if there's mistakes or something :p


	4. Eurasia and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Reid go on a date that turns p sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: self-harm

Spence: _[Attachment: 2 images]_  
Spence: jj does this look good?"

 _JJ:_ !!! you looks rlly good, spence!

 **Emily:** yea!!! wait you gotta wear derek's hoodie over it  
**Emily:** you'll give him a heart attack

Spence: okokok  
Spence: im v nervous  
Spence: what if he doesn't come to pick me up

 _JJ:_ i'll tell him that you're at ur apart. not campus

Spence: nono i'll do it

...

Pretty Boy: hey I'm at my apartment not campus

 _Derek:_ ok thx pretty boy

Pretty Boy: :D

...

 _JJ:_ ur gonna be great!!! he'll love u even more!!!!!

Spence: c: thank u jj

 **Emily:** don't freak out if you can't use chopsticks, they have forks I checked

Spence: t... thank you?

 **Emily:** yw

Spence: KHFSKJHSKJFHAJL HESHEREOKBYEEE

 _JJ:_ bye!!!!!

...

Spencer shoved his phone in his pockets and checked the mirror once more, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a dress shirt and jeans. Hopefully he doesn't royally fuck this up. His phone buzzed with Derek's tone and Spencer walked outside, locking the door and making his way to Derek's...  
Motorcycle.  
Oh no.  
Derek smiled and held a helmet out to Spencer. "My sisters are using the car for today, sorry." Spencer smiled weakly and struggled with the helmet. Derek laughed and leaned over, snapping it on. "For a genius, you're not very smart, pretty boy." Spencer flushed and swatted Derek's arm.  
"Rude." Derek instructed how to hold on and Spencer just nodded in a daze, his arms were around Derek and Jesus he was close. At least the motorcycle prevented conversation. Ah, yes, Spencer's other worry. Talking to Derek. They've been friends for 5 years now, since they were sophomores, but Spencer doesn't know what to talk to Derek about. He'd end up rambling. Spencer sighed and stared at Derek's jacket.

...

They arrived at the restaurant, a few people sitting inside.  
"We should sit outside." Derek hummed, looking at Spencer.  
"S... Sure." They walked inside, standing right behind a large family. Then a child started wailing. Spencer was visibly startled and looked at the young girl. The parents tried to calm her down but she wouldn't and now Spencer's headache from earlier returned. This was not one of the things he thought would go wrong. Spencer reached into his bag and took out a piece of paper and drew a smilely face on the front and a sad one on the back. He tapped one of the parents on the shoulder.  
"I... Uh... Could I try?" The mom blinked in surprise and nodded. Spencer knelt in front of the girl. "Hey, this is what you were like before, right?" The girl nodded through her tears and quieted down some. Spencer waved it so it showed the frowning face instead "This is you now." He took out his pen and 'stabbed' it through the paper. "We don't want to hurt the smiley face, though." He slid the pen to the side and showed the girl the perfectly fine pictures. The girl gasped and reached for the paper, looking it over. She had stopped screaming and shook the paper, babbling at her parents. Spencer smiled and stood, backing up into Derek.  
"Whoa there, kid." Derek laughed and put an arm around Spencer's shoulders. "I can't decide if that was cool or adorable." Spencer laughed.  
"Well, I am neither of those things." Derek made a face.  
"Spencer." He said firmly, moving his arm away. "You are both of those things, pretty boy." Spencer smiled a bit and squirmed.  
"Hm." The family moves to a table and the two stepped forwards. They ordered, Spencer getting a California roll and Derek getting something spicy, Spencer couldn't hear properly. They sat and Spencer stared at the table, aware of how loud his stomach growled.  
"Spencer, you ate lunch, right?"  
"Ah, no. Had to, uh, study." Derek squinted.  
"For what?"  
"Nunya." Spencer smirked. Derek laughed and leaned back.  
"So you've got jokes now?"  
"Mhm." Spencer grinned and played with a loose strand of hair. "Always have. Only JJ gets to hear them, because they're pretty lame."  
"Come on, I wanna hear one."  
"Um, ok, how... How many existentialists does it take to screw a lightbulb?" Derek shrugged. "2. One to change the light bulb and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness." Derek snorted.  
"That was kinda lame, but very, very cute." Spencer blushed and rubbed his nose slightly.  
"Thanks." The waitress walked over and set their food on the table. Spencer nodded at her with a smile and blushed again. "Actually, can I get a fork?" She smiled and nodded.  
"Actually, kid, before you use it, let me try to teach you." Derek snapped a pair and waved Spencer's hand over. Spencer obliged, and Derek took it in his, positioning the chopsticks. "So you put the first one here... And then the second one here... And with your ring finger to move it." Spencer stuck out his tongue and attempted. It worked got a few seconds before the chopsticks slipped out of his fingers. Spencer groaned and defeatedly picked up the fork.  
"Thanks for trying, Derek."  
"You're welcome." Derek hummed, picking up his own chopsticks.

...

They finished their food and walked back to Derek's bike of death. "Did you know that motorcyclists accounted 14 percent of all traffic fatalities?" Derek laughed.  
"Are you scared, Spence?" He grinned at Spencer, handing him his helmet.  
"No, definitely not." Spencer smiled and climbed on. Derek laughed again and started, driving back. As Spencer got off, he cleared his throat. "Do you, uh, want to stay over for a while?" Derek smiled.  
"Sure." He got off and followed Spencer inside. "Where's the restroom?"  
"Uh, down the hall, first door."  
Derek followed the instructions and stopped as he locked the door. There was a razor with a slight hint of blood. Derek narrowed his eyes and unlocked the door. "Hey, pretty boy?" He yelled. Spencer jogged over, leaning through the door frame.  
"Yea-" Spencer faltered and stared at the counter. "Oh, that, uh." Spencer slipped right by Derek and swiped it into the trashcan. "S'nothing."  
"Spencer, what was that?"  
"I already said, nothing!"  
"Take off my jacket. Roll up your sleeves." Spencer froze up and stared at Derek. "Please?" Spencer stared at his shoes and shook off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Most were thin white lines. But there were a few that were red, some scabbed over. "Oh, darling." Derek whispered, taking Spencer's hands in his own. Spencer started shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. "Spencer, what..."  
"I don't know, Derek." Derek rolled down Spencer's sleeves and pulled Spencer forwards. He hugged him tightly, listening to his sobs and rubbing his back.  
"I'm not going to tell you to stop, but I will ask you to... To tell me whenever your in a rough spot. Any time. I will drop anything and everything to help you, but you gotta tell me." Derek whispered. Spencer nodded slowly into his shoulder.  
"Can we watch a movie?" Spencer mumbled. Derek smiled.  
"Yeah."

...

Late in to the night, Spencer was fast asleep on top of Derek, his hoodie wrapped around his shoulders. Derek took out his phone and texted Penelope.

Hot Chocolate: penelope, HE IS LAYING ON ME.

 _Baby Girl:_ omgomgomg  
_Baby Girl:_ if you wake him I will end you.

Hot Chocolate: i would never!  
Hot Chocolate: he's too pure  
Hot Chocolate: how am I going to leave???

 _Baby Girl:_ u don't  
_Baby Girl:_ i'll ask sarah to water ur plants

Hot Chocolate: thank u for getting me to do this, i owe u big time

 _Baby Girl:_ np!

Derek put his phone down and looked down at Spencer. He was _awake_.  
"I'm sorry for keeping you here, let me..." Spencer started to sit up, but Derek grabbed him and held onto him tightly.  
"It's fine." Derek whispered, picking up the remote and putting on Tangled. "Sleep." Spencer chuckled and nestled his head into Derek's neck.  
"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter? let me know!


	5. Mission Prenreau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gets the disaster girls together

Emily sat on Penelope's desk, drawing a cluster of flowers. Penelope was typing away on her phone, giggling occasionally.  
"What are you so happy about?" Emily asked, looking over.  
"Being loved." Penelope hummed, looking up at Emily.  
"Who is it? Hotch?" Emily teased. Penelope laughed, sitting up from her bed.  
"No, his name is Kevin, he lives a couple of states away."  
"How do you know he's an actual person?"  
"We video chat."  
"Stay safe, Penelope."  
"Enough about me! Let's talk about Ms. JJ."  
"She's dating Will."  
"That was fast." Penelope laughed and smoothed out her blanket. "They broke up a while ago."  
"What!?" Emily hopped off the desk and ran up to Penelope. "Why wasn't I told?"  
"It wasn't really important, Em." Penelope smiled.  
Emily laughed and plopped onto the ground. "Not important? I've been existing and thought that JJ was taken!" Penelope laughed.  
"I'll help you get a date with her." Emily sat up real quick.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, here's what you're going to do..."

...

M&M's: hey jj

 _Cutest Girl:_ hey em!!  
_Cutest Girl:_ what'chu need ;p

M&M's: do u want to come over? i'm planning on binge watching Supernatural

 _Cutest Girl:_ !! sure!! :D

M&M's: ok come by whenever, be wearing pj's or u get no candy

 _Cutest Girl:_ yes ma'am lmao

...

Emily laid on her bed in a sports bra and lounge pants, watching the first episode alone. The knock on the door nearly gave her a heart attack in the small dorm. Emily got up and opened the door with a grin.  
"Penelope went out." Emily hummed, waving JJ in. She was wearing a large t-shirt and shorts.  
"Ohmygod, you have Twizzlers!" JJ dashed forward, chucking her pillow and onto the bed and cradling the pack of Twizzlers. She gasped. "You started _without me_?" JJ dramatically flopped backwards, covering her eyes. "How could you?" Emily chuckled and walked over, laying down beside her.  
"Here, we'll restart it." Emily picked up the remote and restarted the episode. JJ snuggled up next to Emily, making a small contented noise. Emily had a short gay panic attack and smiled. They watched a few episodes when Emily finally worked up the courage to slip an arm around her. JJ made another small noise and hummed, sticking a Twizzler in her mouth.  
Halfway through the season, Emily paused the show, glancing at the clock. 5:43. "Hey, iHop is open, want to get some actual food?" JJ looked up, her eyes lighting up.  
"Okay!"  
I smiled and got up, putting on a sweater and opening the door for JJ. She nearly skipped passed Emily and the brown haired girl smiled and followed. They took JJ's car and arrived at the house of deliciousness. They walked in, their boys talking loudly in a corner of the restaurant. They did a glorious job of ignoring the two girls, and JJ was distracted about wanting to get herself some french toast. We were sat down and they ordered.  
"So, Em, any dudes or gals or other people in your life?" JJ asked, sipping on her chocolate milkshake. Emily choked on her coffee and set her mug down.  
"Uh, no, haha, not yet." Emily froze up.  
"Yet?"  
"Uh." Emily covered her face and laughed into her hands. She was fucking up this plan so bad.  
"Emily, what?"  
"IsaidyetbecauseIwashopingitcouldbeyou." Emily rushed, keeping her eyes covered as she took a sip of her coffee. She peeked through her fingers to see JJ with an earth-shattering smile.  
"Emily, please lower your hand." JJ giggled. Emily sighed in defeat and lowered her hand. "Would you like to go to the festival with me tomorrow?" Emily gaped and then jokingly slammed her hand on the table.  
"Damn it! That was my line!" She laughed, grinning at JJ.  
"So that's a yes, right?"  
"Yes, you dumbass."  
JJ laughed and smiled softly at Emily. Their food arrived and they ate and they went back to the dorm. Penelope was laying in her bed, typing away on her phone.  
"Don't mind me, girls, keep watching." The two laid down on the bed and resumed their watching.  
"Wait does that mean we're dating." Emily whispered. JJ laughed into her sweater.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my god." Emily grinned into the dark. "I am dating the cutest girl in the world."  
"How long have you been waiting to say that?"  
"Too long, JJ." JJ laughed and quickly covered her mouth, looking over at the sleeping Penelope. "Shh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for jj being a disaster about her gorgeous gf at a festival


	6. Festival of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Emily go on a snowy festival date.

JJ: Hey, Dirk

_Derek the Disaster:_ derek*

JJ: yeah yeah, help me get ready for my date.

_Derek the Disaster:_ ??? i have my own date to attend to, jj

JJ: daniel pls idk what to wear

_Derek the Disaster:_ uhh it's supposed to snow?? so wear a dress with tights/leggings or smth

JJ: it's going to snow??? it's october??

_Derek the Disaster:_ idk jj, climate change

JJ: FSJDFSKDH

_Derek the Disaster:_ anyways  
 _Derek the Disaster: [Attachment, 1 image]_

JJ: !!  
JJ: spence looks rlly cute!! wearing ur jacket still?

_Derek the Disaster:_ i have no plans on taking it back

JJ: u best not, spencer will cuddle up with it when he's at my dorm, u'll make him sad

_Derek the Disaster:_ which is why i am letting him keep it, duh

JJ: lmao ok i gotta get dressed, bye devante

_Derek the Disaster:_ rlly? the hate u give reference? how dare u

JJ: i said bye, david

_Derek the Disaster:_ bye, jj

...

JJ decided on a red sweater-like dress, black tights, red mid-calf boots. It felt odd to dress up for the festival, but she had a date with _Emily Prentiss_. Her m&m. The Castiel to her Dean Winchester. That was lame, but the point is, JJ's excited that she has a date with someone she adored.  
There was a knock on the door and JJ opened it to Emily. She was wearing a blue long sleeve, black pleated skirt, blue tights, and sneakers.  
"Hey, color matching." JJ teased and stopped short, glancing down at her own outfit.  
"Hypocrite." Emily teased back, holding out a hand. "Ready?" JJ nodded and took her hand, smiling to herself. It was oddly cold for October, so maybe Derek was right. They decided to walk since it wasn't that far, and ran into Derek and Spencer at the entrance.  
"JJ!" Spencer yelled, letting go of Derek's arm and dashing over, nearly knocking JJ backwards as he hugged her. "Hi!"  
"Spence, I just saw you earlier."  
"So?" JJ laughed and hugged him back. Emily hugged both him and Derek.  
"Is anyone else here?" Emily asked, lacing her fingers back with JJ's, hiding it slightly behind her.  
"I think I saw Hotch, but come on. Our stone-faced guy? Probably not." Derek grinned. Emily laughed and the four returned to their spots in line.  
"Hey m&m?" JJ hummed, leaning her cheek against Emily's shoulder. "Do you think we can get funnel cake?"  
"Do they even have funnel cake?"  
JJ quickly pointed at a large sign, nearly smacking Emily in the nose with her arm.  
"Ah, shit. I mean, I dunno." Emily sighed dramatically, looking over at JJ. JJ pouted a bit, looking at Emily. "Yes, I promise to get you funnel cake." JJ giggled and was surprised by Emily kissing her cheek. JJ looked at her quickly, turning red. Emily stared for a while and looked away quickly.  
"Sorry."  
JJ smiled a bit and lifted Emily's hand, pressing a chapped-lipped kiss to the back of her hand. Emily smiled and looked back at JJ. "Sorry~" JJ hummed, letting their hands drop in between them. Emily chuckled and they bought tickets and walked through the gates.

...

JJ nibbled on her funnel cake, following Emily to that rigged bottle game. Emily was determined to win something for JJ, apparently. JJ stood near her and watched her fail. JJ leaned over and whispered to Emily and she laughed, her cheeks turning pink. It might've been from the cold. Emily tried again, and actually got a few rings. 8/10, which got her a large teddy bear. Emily laughed a bit and held it out to JJ.   
She threw away the plate and held the teddy bear close to her stomach. Emily smiled and put an arm around JJ's shoulders, joking around. JJ smiled and leaned into Emily, staring at her. Emily glanced at JJ's staring and the two stopped walking.  
"Hey, JJ."  
"Mhm?" JJ looked up at Emily, moving her hair back.  
"I'm going to kiss you." Emily whispered, cupping JJ's face with her left hand.  
"Okay." Emily leaned down, pressing her lips to JJ's. JJ put the teddy bear down and pulled Emily closer, hands staying on her hips. Emily smiled into the kiss and leaned back slightly, arms moving around JJ's neck, then pulling her towards herself. JJ laughed, moving her hands from Emily's hips to her wrapping her arms around her waist. JJ turned her head and looked at the collar of Emily's shirt. "Hey Em?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We should go ride that Ferris wheel." She whispered, leaning up and kissing Emily's cheek. Emily grinned and nodded. She scooped up the teddy bear and walked after JJ to the Ferris wheel.  
They climbed on, and saw Spencer dragging Derek towards one of the cars, rambling about something. As the Ferris wheel started to move, snow started to drift down from the clouds above. JJ laughed, leaning into Emily.  
"I was warned, yet I didn't bring a coat." She mumbled, looking up at the small white flakes. There was movement and suddenly a large blue scarf was being wrapped around her neck and shoulders.   
"Dumbass." Emily hummed, putting her arm around JJ. JJ smiled and knocked their knees together.  
"Thank you." JJ said, threading her fingers with the ones dangling over her shoulder. "For being here and putting up with me, even though I probably don't deserve it." Emily hummed and kissed JJ's head.  
"There's nothing to put up with, you're great." Emily started. "And you're welcome." JJ smiled and looked out at the colorful festival. Not only did the Ferris wheel offer a beautiful view of the festival, and a beautiful view of Emily, her cold reddened face and the teddy bear across their laps.

...

They were off the Ferris wheel and out of the festival, running back to the dorms through the snow. Emily kissed JJ's temple outside of her dorm and smiled.  
"See you sometime." JJ smiled at Emily.  
"Stay warm, m&m." JJ said softly, wiping some snow off of Emily's shoulder fondly. "Also!" JJ grabbed Emily by the front of her shirt and dragged her down. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but your name is Ellen, right?" Emily laughed and kissed JJ quickly.  
"You dork. I have classes in the morning, I have to go." Emily smiled and waved before walking away. JJ walked into her dorm and squealed, burying her face in the teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for aaron panicking about having to ask dave on a date


End file.
